


Anything For You

by otterlysik



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 2seung Being Whipped and Cute, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Violence, Oops This Wrote Itself, Self-Indulgent, Study and Lunch Dates, Unsaid Confessions, What Was I Thinking?, a complete and utter disappointment, school fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterlysik/pseuds/otterlysik
Summary: Is this his Seungsik? Since when did his sweet little Seungsik learn how to throw fists?
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this so fast while procrastinating because who wants to do math when you can write a 2seung fic? please enjoy this chaotic mess <3

College is beating Seungwoo down every single day. Even as the alarm he set goes off,—just a little reminder that he’s already spent five more minutes rolling around his bed instead of actually getting up—he’s already thinking about the time when he’ll come back home from university so he could sleep again. With a long groan, he peels the covers off his body and he gets up to start a long day of not understanding anything.

He doesn’t take long bathing and getting clothed, giving him more time to eat his breakfast leisurely. But instead of doing so, he prepares two lunch boxes diligently, even humming as he packs them. He also made sure to make a pair of sandwiches just in case. After getting that done, he puts everything in a separate bag, puts his backpack on, and leaves his dorm room.

There’s actually a fair in school today but Seungwoo is not at all excited to walk past the gates of the university. Aside from the fair, they have an exam on a major course subject today. He does not know why the department heads agreed to schedule the exam on the day that the annual school fair happens but here he is now; dragging his feet to the building of his first class. They even have a reporting for this class today which is utterly annoying.

When he reaches said building, the guard is quick to check his id (and Seungwoo is so glad that he did not forget to put it on this morning). He walks past the guard only to be greeted by stairs. _How come this building has 5 floors but no one thought it was a good idea to put an elevator?_

Unfortunately for him, his room was at the fourth floor and by the time he gets there, he’s very much out of breath. Good thing the room is already open unlike the other times when he would sit on the floor in front of the room, waiting for the staff to open it. He opens the door and walks inside so he can properly sit down and catch his breath. He chooses the desk beside the wall on the second row, quick to sit down, lean on the concrete wall, and close his eyes as he breathes heavily. That climb made him dizzy.

Seungwoo must have dozed off because the moment he opens his eyes, he meets someone’s gaze. There, crouched in front of his desk with his face so close, was his bestfriend.

He does not know what came over him or why he was so surprised but his chair tipped backwards and he almost flipped with it, if not for Seungsik’s hold pressing onto the desk.

“Morning?” Seungsik greets him with an amused smile on his face. Seungwoo collects himself, determined to look like nothing happened. “Are you okay, hyung?”

Seungsik still has his hand resting on Seungwoo’s desk and is still unbearably close, as if preventing Seungwoo from toppling over still. Seungwoo knows his bestfriend has no ill intentions nor is he the type to tease. _But he’s cute when he’s being playful_ , his unhelpful brain adds. He shakes his head and pushes Seungsik’s face away using his palm. “Stop scaring me like that!”

Seungsik takes the seat next to his before looking at Seungwoo with his head tilted. “Eh? I wasn’t trying to scare you, though. I was checking up on you because your breaths sound like you’re in pain.”

_He’s being cute on purpose_. “No, I’m fine,” he says with a smile just to assure his friend. “Just had a little fight with the stairs again.”

“Hmm, that’s odd,” Seungsik hums, putting a hand under his chin, his eyes never leaving Seungwoo's. “It’s not like you were running late that you had to rush climbing up.”

Seungwoo can’t help but smile fondly. “You worry too much about me when I’m completely fine. Here,” he pauses as he takes out the sandwiches he made this morning. He hands one to Seungsik, along with a yogurt drink that he took from a whole pack that be bought last night, knowing all too well that Seungsik likes them. “Eat up before other people sees us,” he says with a hushed voice to which Seungsik giggles, an endearing sound.

Technically, no one is allowed to eat inside the room because this building in particular has bad ventilation. But Seungwoo likes eating breakfast and lunch with Seungsik and even Wednesday and Friday morning classes in this building will not stop him from doing so. The two of them eat in silence, determined to finish as fast as they can, and when they’re done, Seungwoo quickly disposes the evidence before anyone could walk in on them.

Soon enough, students fill the room, the professor enters, and the class starts. Actually, Seungwoo is a year above Seungsik but they have the same majors. They met during the department’s acquaintance party when Seungwoo was a sophomore and Seungsik is a freshman. Seungwoo was bored to death while Seungsik was lost, trying to look for the bathroom. That night, they instantly clicked and became friends. They’re both awkward on their own but together, they’re quite the duo. Basically, they’ve been friends for more than two years now.

Time flies by without Seungwoo knowing because he was not even paying attention, very sure that even if he tried to listen, he would not understand what his professor is saying and what the first and last group of the day reported. Soon enough, the class was dismissed and before their classmates could even flood the doorway, he immediately grabs Seungsik’s hand and ran for the exit while the man he was dragging is chuckling at how childish he's acting.

Once they were outside, Seungwoo retracts his hand, not wanting to burn his face more or make Seungsik uncomfortable. They walk side by side, trailing the long walk down the stairs together before Seungwoo speaks up. “Are you going to the fair later?”

Seungsik pouts as he thinks. “Depends.”

“On what?”

“On a myriad of things. One being my last class ending at 6:30,” he says with a voice that tells Seungwoo that he should have known that already, given that he did memorize Seungsik’s schedule.

Seungwoo pays it no mind. “We could still go after dinner. It’ll be fun!” he tries convincing Seungsik. “Besides, I want to have fun after that major exam.”

“Your exam will push through? Our exam was moved. Mr. Park said we should enjoy the fair before we get slaughtered by the test,” Seungsik tells him with a soft laugh, finding the announcement ridiculous.

Seungwoo makes a face of disgust. “That sucks. I’d rather get it done and over with so I can fully enjoy.”

“That’s what I’m saying!” Seungsik exclaims. “But I guess it gives me more time to review. I really can’t understand the notes he gave out.”

“I didn’t really ace that subject when I took it but I still passed so maybe I can help you over the weekend!” he offers, which gains a questioning stare from the younger.

“I highly doubt that you’ll be helpful, hyung. You’ll just distract me!”

All of a sudden, this conversation piques Seungwoo’s interest. He inches his face close to Seungsik’s, which made the latter move his head back. Thankfully, they’re already at the bottom of the stairs. “Why? Do I take up too much of your attention?”

Seungsik moves his face closer, much to Seungwoo’s surprise. Another surprise he gets is when Seungsik almost knocks him over by bumping their foreheads forcefully. Seungwoo moves away, groaning as he massages his forehead. Seungsik looks proud of himself.

The younger man runs, exiting the building and heading off to his next class. He looks back at the still-in-pain Seungwoo as he yells, “See you at the field later at lunch, hyung!” before he disappears from Seungwoo’s sight.

Seungwoo smiles and lets out an amused huff. _Oh, Seungsikie_.

He has a two hour long class next and without Seungsik, he can already tell that it’s going to be unbearable to the point where he’ll just end up sitting in the furthest back so he could sleep in peace. But it’s going to be okay because when he wakes up, he’s going to meet Seungsik again. The thought cheers him up.

Everything goes the way Seungwoo planned. He was the first one to arrive at the lecture hall, securing the desk at the back. He fumbles with his phone for a while just so when the professor enters, he doesn’t see him with his head ducked. When the lecture started, he immediately made a pillow of his desk and dozed off. He wakes up some time after that and when he checkes his phone, the clock said that it has already been one hour and ten minutes since he closed his eyes. He lifts his head up and pretends to listen to whatever his professor was saying and before he knows it, they were already being dismissed. Apparently, the class was promised an early lunch but Seungwoo was not able to hear that because his consciousness was already floating around the earth.

Seungwoo excitedly goes to the football field, where he and Seungsik always eat lunch together; they’re one of the very few students who secured a schedule that allowed them to have lunch at exactly lunchtime which was very fortunate. When he got to the field, he takes the blanket they always use out and lays it flat on the grass. He sets his bags down and just sits there, looking at nothing in particular.

He used to be an athlete back in high school but he quit because he got injured during one of his big games and when he tried again, the injury appeared to be more of a problem as time went by. He still plays for fun but never anything serious. Seungwoo started pursuing his other hobby and made it his dream and that is how he ended up in the College of Arts and Letters. Despite that, he still maintained his shape; not one to forget working out or just running around the field on weekends as his morning jog, getting sweaty being the first on his to-do list before the list of projects he needs to pass.

Seungwoo’s thoughts were disturbed by a flying soccer ball heading towards his direction and because he was too deep in thought, his reflexes failed him and the ball went straight to his face. The noise he makes is a clear indication that the hit very much hurts. Of course, he stands in rage, ready to punch whoever owns this _darn_ ball.

The owner runs towards him, looking nowhere near apologetic. The man walks past Seungwoo, taking his ball from the ground, turns his back on him, and runs to his companions. Seungwoo clicks his tongue, clearly unimpressed. He was about to confront him when he sees Seungsik running towards him, his eyes shaped like crescents and his smile wide. It calms Seungwoo down.

“You’re here early,” Seungsik says in lieu of a greeting as he sits down, pulling Seungwoo’s hand as an invitation to sit beside him.

Seungwoo takes Seungsik’s backpack off for him before answering, “We were dismissed early.”

When Seungwoo looks at Seungsik, he can see the visible question in his eyes. Before Seungwoo can ask him what’s wrong, Seungsik beats him to it. “Your forehead looks like it’s going to bruise,” he announces as he gently puts a hand in Seungwoo’s face, thumbing the slightly swollen skin of his forehead. Seungsik pales at a realization. “I hit you too hard earlier, did I?”

Seungwoo is helplessly endeared, chuckling as he holds the hand on his face. “I’m fine,” he assures the worried Seungsik.

“Hyung, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, oh no, look at this,” Seungsik rambles, not taking his eyes off the older’s forehead.

Seungwoo pulls his hand down, making Seungsik look at him. “Seungsik,” he calls. “Really, I’m okay. Let’s eat lunch quickly so you can help me refresh what I reviewed for my test later, how’s that?”

Seungsik could only sigh before he gives in. At that, Seungwoo smiles and starts taking out the lunch he prepared for them, along with another yogurt drink for Seungsik. They eat in comfortable silence, knowing that they have all the time in the world to chat later, not wanting to choke on their food. Once they’re done, they clean up their spot and folded their blanket. Seungwoo’s eyes roam around the field, trying to look for the guy who he thinks purposefully hit him. He was nowhere to be found.

“Hyung?” Seungsik calls him.

“Oh, yeah.” Seungwoo snaps out of it, shaking his head before rushing to Seungsik’s side as they head to the library.

They still have about an hour before Seungsik’s next class starts and they spend that time sitting across each other at one of the tables in the library with Seungsik asking Seungwoo questions from the reviewer he printed out just last night.

“Oooh~ For someone who just started reviewing last night, you’re impressive, hyung,” Seungsik muses in a hushed voice.

Seungwoo is too smug when he crosses his arms on his chest and leans his back on the chair. “Who do you take me for? I’m Han Seungwoo, you know?”

“Psh! You’re the reason why I developed a liking to procrastinating,” Seungsik accuses with an eye-roll. “What kind of senior badly influences a younger student?”

“But you let me get to you anyway,” Seungwoo boasts. He feels more proud when he sees Seungsik’s ears turning red as he tries to clear his throat, proud that _he_ elicited such a reaction from him.

Seungsik throws the reviewer to his face. “Let’s see how well you do, hyung,” he challenges. And Seungwoo gladly accepts.

Soon enough, Seungsik is already bidding his goodbye, ready to head to the building of his next class. Seungwoo stands up as well, following Seungsik’s steps. It’s not until they’re out of the library that Seungsik notices Seungwoo behind him who only smiles sheepishly at the younger.

“Where are you off to, hyung?”

“I’ll walk you to your next class, is that okay?” he asks, not wanting to do anything that would make Seungsik uncomfortable. Even with two years of friendship supporting his back, he still asks Seungsik if he’s okay with certain things.

He can see Seungsik biting his inner cheeks and Seungwoo can already tell that he won. “Well, okay, if you insist. But you should really rest during your free time instead, hyung.”

“It gets boring alone.” Seungwoo wanted to say, _it gets boring without you_ , but he figures that it might be too much.

Seungwoo strides to Seungsik’s side, wrapping an arm around the younger’s waist, and they start walking. To Seungwoo’s dismay, Seungsik’s next class is just a five minute walk away and he tries his best to not show the disappointment on his face. He waves Seungsik goodbye—because Seungsik insists that Seungwoo does not need to climb up to the third floor with him just to climb back down—and starts trailing the path to the building on the other side of the library. He still has a few minutes before the exam starts but he goes to his exam room anyways.

One and a half hours go by so fast. Seungwoo is quite confident with his answers and he even had a few minutes to spare to recheck them before he passed his papers. He walks out of the room and sees the man from the football field look at his direction. He pays him no mind, walks past him, and exits the building. He still has about two more hours before Seungsik’s last class ends and he figures that the best way to spend it is by going back to his dorm.

And so Seungwoo walks back home, too familiar with the routine that he manages to check in at the entrance of the building mindlessly. He climbs more stairs and unlocks his door. He heads straight to his bed and lets the warmth of his pillows and blankets succumb him. He doesn’t intend to sleep but it appears that he closed his eyes long enough that he was able to take a nap.

Seungwoo gets up a little later and washes the containers of the lunch he packed before putting the blanket in the sink of his bathroom, making a mental note that he should wash it when he takes a half-bath later before he sleeps. After that’s done, he walks to his kitchen to get some ice for his forehead. He didn’t notice it before but now that he’s icing the area, he could feel it throbbing.

He remembers the face of the man from the field. “What a weirdo,” he mutters under his breath.

About a few minutes later, he puts the ice in the kitchen sink and leaves it to melt there. He should probably change his clothes before leaving the dorm again so he does just that, putting on navy blue shorts, a white tee, and a plaid button down as an additional layer because it’s quite cold in the evenings. He takes his phone, wallet, and id, and slips on his sneakers before locking the door and heading out.

Seungwoo waits for Seungsik at the entrance of the fair. He texted him beforehand to let him know that they’ll grab dinner inside and that they’ll meet at the gates. Seungsik replies to him with a quick _ok hyung ^__^_ which made Seungwoo feel very much like goo.

It doesn’t take long before Seungwoo spots a tall man wearing a black turtleneck top, white pants, gray platformed sneakers, and a black snapback cap. He was quick to recognize the pretty man. Maybe Seungwoo’s got it _bad_.

Seungsik rushes to his side and playfully punches his shoulder before clinging his arm onto Seungwoo’s. They present their id to the entrance and finally enter the fair. It was loud and crowded, not really something they both prefer but it looks fun. They roam around, trying to find a game they want to try out when Seungsik audibly gasps, making Seungwoo look at him.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

Seungsik hops in place as he excitedly points at a prize at one of the booths; it was a wheat-colored dog plushie. Seungsik does not even wait for Seungwoo to answer, already pulling him closer to the booth. Judging from how big the dog plushie is compared to the other prizes, it’s obvious that this is the grand prize.

“Hyung, hyung, hyung! I’ll pay, you play. I want that puppy!” Seungsik is way too giddy and who is Seungwoo to resist? Obviously, Seungwoo is more athletic, more precise and agile; he knows he can win that dog for _Seungsikie_.

It was one of those throwing games where you have to knock down as many metal bottles as you can. _This should be easy_ , he thinks. But it’s not. He doesn’t miss but the bottles are too heavy to be knocked down by a mere ball of rolled up sock (that’s really what it looks like).

Seungwoo fails three times and he feels guilty that Seungsik was the one paying for the game, and the younger is now visibly frowning, seemingly losing hope of taking home the puppy he wanted. This does something to Seungwoo, though. He takes out his wallet and pays for another try and with the motivation that is Seungsik’s pouting face, he flings all three balls so hard that he almost tore the fabric behind the shelves which are there to catch the falling bottles. Oh man, did Seungwoo’s arm muscles ache.

The staff takes the dog plushie out of the display and hands it to Seungsik who is making grabby hands at the lady who is very much as endeared as Seungwoo is. Seungsik has that power over people and all of a sudden, Seungwoo does not care about his sore arm at all.

“Look how cute he is, hyung!” Seungsik exclaims, shoving the puppy to Seungwoo’s face. He could not help but chuckle.

He wraps his arm around Seungsik’s shoulders and drags him away from the booth. “Very cute.”

They walk around the fair, trying to find anything good enough to suffice for their dinner. It was then that Seungwoo bumps into someone, making him lose his hold on Seungsik. When he looks up, he sees the same guy from earlier. Seungwoo can’t help but huff in annoyance.

“Watch where you’re going. You don’t own this place,” the guy spats, looking at him from head to toe before walking past him, making sure to shove Seungwoo with his shoulder as he does so.

Seungwoo clenches his jaw. He’s had enough of this jerk. He grabs the man’s shoulder, wanting to get at least an apology for this incident and the earlier one but instead, the man swings his fist and it hits Seungwoo square in the face. He tastes something metallic in his mouth and that’s when he loses it.

He was about to punch back when he hears someone groan. Seungwoo looks at the guy who is now laying on the ground, holding his busted lip. He can’t help but get confused but before he could even utter a word, he hears Seungsik’s voice.

“Let’s go eat dinner at my place, hyung?” Seungsik offers with an angelic smile and doesn’t wait for Seungwoo’s answer. Before he knows it, they’re already at the exit, walking past the gates of the fair, and of the university.

Seungwoo is so confused and he couldn’t really last another minute without knowing what’s going on so he grabs Seungsik’s hand and pulls him to a halt. They stand near the entrance of Seungsik’s dorm just staring at each other. Seungsik is the one to break the silence enveloping them.

With a tilt of his head, he asks, “Why, hyung?”

“What happened back there?” was all Seungwoo could ask. Really, everything happened in a blur and he didn’t manage to catch anything. He’s really left in the dark.

Seungsik fumbles with the toy in his hands, hesitating to speak but he does. “No one is allowed to hurt you,” he says, bringing his hand up to Seungwoo’s face. “Let’s go inside so I can treat your wound. I have some—”

“Did you punch that guy?” Seungwoo asks, piecing together the puzzle too late.

Seungsik huffs, putting his hand down. “Well, of course! Why would I just stand there and watch as you get hurt?”

Seungwoo’s forehead creases. _Is this his Seungsik? Since when did his sweet little Seungsik learn how to throw fists?_ “You’re unbelievable.”

“Hyung, I need to clean your woun—”

Seungwoo could not help himself and pulls Seungsik in for a tight hug. He’s always wanted to hold him this close. “I’m such a lucky bastard,” he whispers.

He can feel Seungsik smile, returning the hug. “That’s a weird way to say thank you but I’ll take it.”

He breaks their hold. “Do you accept ‘I love you’s as compensation for my wounded face’s medical fees?” Seungwoo offers, feeling brave.

To his delight, Seungsik smiles and connects their lips softly, not wanting to hurt Seungwoo’s bleeding lip. It wasn't eventful like how they show it in movies. But it's definitely something Seungwoo will treasure for the rest of his life. “You taste like metal,” Seungsik teases when he pulls away.

Seungwoo laughs, not believing how a man could make his insides mushy and his heart warm despite the cold evening breeze. “What a mess you’ve made of me.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Seungsik replies, very much giddy. “It seems like you’re quite the trouble magnet.”

“Seems like it,” Seungwoo agrees, earning a slap from the toy Seungsik is holding.

“I guess that means I’ll be your personal bodyguard and nurse now, tough guy,” Seungsik announces. And Seungwoo loves that proposal very much.

Seungwoo takes his hand once again and he smiles at how perfectly their fingers fill each others’ gaps. It was everything Seungwoo wanted and more.

Seungsik breathes deeply, closing his eyes as he takes in the chilly air. Seungwoo moves his face close and nudges Seungsik’s nose with his. Seungsik giggles, his other hand clutching the puppy that Seungwoo worked hard to win for him, and Seungwoo knows right then and there that he couldn’t be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on [this tweet!](https://twitter.com/otterlysik/status/1363407369070284806?s=19)
> 
> hope you liked this very rushed 2seung food i cooked waha <3 thank u for reading! any type of feedback is greatly appreciated :3
> 
> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/otterlysik?s=09) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/otterlysik) me w feedbacks, requests, or random stuff! lets hang out or u could just scream at me i dont mind that too hehe :>


End file.
